


The Engagement

by johnboyegabombs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And in today's episode of finished fics that have been sat on my hard drive for no reason, Humour, Kinda Crack, M/M, based on a clip from Brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnboyegabombs/pseuds/johnboyegabombs
Summary: Steve and Bucky get engaged. It's super romantic.
Based on a scene from Brooklyn 99.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this clip (https://youtu.be/_emYtTT0wvI) so a proportion of the dialogue has been borrowed; I've tried to keep the characters, well, in character, without straying from what it's based on. Apologies for the world's least imaginative title. Also I realise the occurring pattern of works that have been sat either fully or half-finished for ages and ages, but I'm slowly working my way through. Slowly.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve and Bucky entered the debriefing room, back from kicking Hydra butt, bruised, bloody and battered but still very much alive. Fury, Sam, Natasha and Clint were waiting there for them – the latter three more to make sure they were ok more than anything else.

“There are now approximately 20-25 less Hydra agents on the earth than there were this morning,” Steve said before plopping down into a chair next to Bucky’s. 

“Nice! How’d it go down?” Clint asked, mouth half full of cold pizza.

“Pretty standard. I sniped a bunch from the rafters, Steve did his ultimate Frisbee bit, we got engaged and they didn’t even have the shit-ton of weapons we went in there to get!” Bucky answered.

The faces of everyone but Steve and Bucky bore expressions of some degree of shock.

“Wait, wait, what did you say?” Clint asked.

“I know, they weren’t even there! Must’ve moved ‘em on. Still, we’ll get ‘em eventually.”

“No, before that, dumbass,” Sam said, leaning forward in his chair, “the ‘getting engaged’ part?”

“Yeah. We got engaged,” Bucky stated simply.

“Engaged, engaged?” Fury asked, his brow furrowed.

“Yeah.”

“As in to be wed?”

“Yeah.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah!”

Natasha stood up, taking a few steps towards the couple.

“Tell. Us. Everything.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well… it was pretty romantic.”

Xoxoxoxoxo

They both had grim expressions of determination as they entered the warehouse that Hydra had commandeered. They both crouched behind a crate, out of sight of any enemy personnel as Bucky turned to face Steve.

“You get started, I’ll get as high as I can and give you a hand.”

“Ok.”

Bucky went to get up to leave when Steve gently grabbed his arm.

“Wait.”

Bucky turned.

“Wanna get married?”

“Yep.”


End file.
